warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Clans/Azure Moon
Azure Moon three clans route 1/4 - azure moon. for prologue, see three clans. do not steal writing/code. coding by pokeball, background image from fire emblem: three houses. Part One: Three Clans and Their Secrets Chapter One "I'll side with LionClan, Azuremoon and Brownpelt," Bluepool said. "I respect your decision," Crimsonflower said, as she observed the situation. "But you made a bad choice with that. EagleClan will prevail!" "DeerClan will!" Verdantwind argued. "You have a sense of naiveté." "Is it just me, or is your kind that have the naivete that they can't shut up?" Crimsonflower argued. Verdantwind decided not to reply to stop further arguments. "Follow me, Bluepool," Brownpelt said. "Oh yeah, Knightruler, you and these mercenary loners ya got can come as well if they want." He began to head off, with Bluepool and the three Clan leaders of the Apprentice Academy following him. Eventually Knightruler decided to go as well. The Apprentice Academy was as beautiful as Bluepool imagined it to be. Birds flew around the gigantic area as inside, three separate dens for each of the Clans resided. One of the three dens was for EagleClan. That den was black and red and decorated with eagle feathers with a drawn symbol of an eagle on the front. Another one of the three, the LionClan den, was mostly made of blue and white flowers with a drawn lion symbol on the front. The last of the three, the DeerClan den, was mostly made of golden and yellow flowers with some daisies and other white flowers with a deer symbol drawn on the front. "And welcome to PiousClan, where this academy resides," said a silver-furred she-cat, walking next to Bluepool. "I'm Silverstar, the leader of the PiousClan. Please call me Silversnow, my warrior name. I don't know why; I just prefer it." "I see that this is the new mentor here?" said a dark gray tom with a slightly smaller she-cat with similar dark gray fur with a fire-red pelt next to him. "Welcome. I'm Witherlight." He was about to point to the she-cat and say her name before she introduced herself. "And I'm Flamepaw," said the she-cat. "Nice to meet 'cha." She smirked at Witherlight. "Please, stop treating me like a kit by doing everything for me, Brother. You know there's things on my own I can do, right?" "'Things on my own I can do'?" Witherlight said, mocking Flamepaw's sayings. "That doesn't sound correct in grammar." "That doesn't matter!" Flamepaw shouted angrily. "You guys should probably stop that before it gets worse," Silversnow said. "Yes, you should, Flamepaw," Witherlight said in a follow-up to Silversnow's sayings. Flamepaw got a bit mad but decided to continue speaking anyway. "So you're going for LionClan, right?" she said. "Well, we have the other mentors here." She turned. "Yellowsong! Keeneye!" she called to let the other academy mentors in. "Need something, Flamepaw?" Yellowsong asked. The tabby had light yellow fur similar to Knightuler's, only a bit brighter. "Oh, just wanted you to meet the other mentor," Flamepaw said, pointing at Bluepool. "She'll teach for LionClan." "Oh, yes," Yellowsong said, but she was looking more in the direction of Knightruler, "he looks like a fine and stern young tom." "Uh, not him," Flamepaw said. "The blue cat. Not the yellow one." Yellowsong then focused her attention off Knightruler to Bluepool. "Ah yes, a fine looking, seemingly young she-cat. Nice to meet you, I'm Yellowsong. I'm a songstress from SpiritClan. I'm mentoring EagleClan." Keeneye stepped in. "I'm Keeneye, I'm a senior warrior of ForceClan and I decided to become a mentor to the Apprentice Academy. I'm mentoring DeerClan." "And I'm mentoring LionClan," Bluepool stated again. "Nice to meet you guys." Silversnow watched all of this with a half smirk, half smile. So let's see what was hidden from me after all. I have something to deal with you about this, Knightruler. Chapter Two Knightruler began to suddenly look fearful looking at Silversnow, in which she watched the whole time. Silversnow, quickly before anyone noticed, removed her half smirk, half smile. Instead, she smiled. "Welcome to the Apprentice Academy, Bluepool. Allow me to show you around to your apprentices." She looked and sounded like she wanted to quickly get out of the situation, mostly because of Knightruler. Or at least that's what Bluepool observed based off her behavior. But why would you want to get away from my father? Bluepool thought in confusion. Was it a previous encounter from a long time ago? ''She decided to stay out of it. The entire area of PiousClan, where the academy was being hosted at, was beautiful. Sakura trees covered the land. Flamepaw seemed to really like them, as she planned many surprises on Witherlight by attacking him from the trees. Flamepaw obviously was having fun. Azuremoon, Crimsonflower, and Verdantwind then all came out of the bushes, Azuremoon and Crimsonflower looking like they were fighting. "Woah, you guys should probably stop that," Verdantwind said to Crimsonflower. "It's the only way I'll get stronger: fighting," Crimsonflower snapped back at Verdantwind. Yellowsong looked confused. "So are you guys training or fighting because you hate each other?" "I'm going to guess both for Crimsonflower's point of view," Azuremoon said as he attempted to lift himself up. Crimsonflower kept pinning him down. "Do. Not. Get. Up." Crimsonflower sounded angry, but tried to make it so only Azuremoon was able to understand. "Okay? I'm, uh, ''practicing!" She sounds like she's planning something, but is trying to make us not find out, Bluepool said. Immediately after that, she heard the voice of Scorchglow. "Never trust anyone," Scorchglow said. "You can count on me for that. Ah, yes, I remember when I was the type of cat who, in fact, ''did trust anyone. Big mistake of me. Just take my advice."'' Bluepool wasn't able to talk back at the moment, as there were many around her. Who knows if Scorchglow being secret in her head like that was an absolute secret that nobody was able to know about? She might as well keep it secret anyway. Bluepool was then showed around so she knew the place. She was then directed to the LionClan den, in which students and mentors from DeerClan and EagleClan went to their respective dens as well. Bluepool entered the LionClan den. The LionClan students seemed friendly. Bluepool knew it. She was definitely excited about what she had chosen to do. And it was not to get out of her being a loner; it was for her to see the real world for the first time in her life. Chapter Three Azuremoon smiled as he stepped in front of Bluepool. "These students, your students, are actually cats from ForceClan," he said. "Can I introduce them to you?" "Sure," Bluepool said, nodding. "Well, I guess you already know some of them from before," Azuremoon said. "But I can go on anyway." He pointed to a cat with green eyes and dark ash gray fur. "That's my full time servant, or at least he claims to be so, Greenleap." Azuremoon then pointed to a light ash-gray cat. "And this is--" "What cha doing pointing out everyone's names?" the ash-gray asked. "Because, well--" he was sounding shy. "--I'm Ashbow. Nice to meet you, hehe." "Ah, yes, that's Ashbow," Azuremoon said. "He was born into a rogue family, but he was taken in to the Clan when he proved that he was not trying to do any bad things and he was forced to." When Azuremoon looked at Ashbow, he looked really embarrassed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Asbow." He hoped that would help him get out of it. Instead Ashbow was silent and didn't say a word. "So this is our new mentor?" asked a light yellow, blonde-like furred she-cat. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mercybringer." "Oh yes, Mercybringer," Azuremoon said. "She wanted to be a medicine cat, but she wasn't able to become one due to a couple reasons she might want to keep to herself for now, so instead she mastered both healing like a medicine cat and fighting like a warrior." When Azuremoon looked back at Mercybringer, she smiled. He then pointed to a fire-red she-cat. "And that's her best friend, Gracefire. She can't even hunt without accidentally starting a fire for some reason. We don't know her tactics." "Pfft, at least I know how to set stuff on fire!" Gracefire shouted, sounding somewhat sarcastic. "Not like I have flame fangs!" "Did firey words just come out of your mouth?" said a silver-blue tom with a blonde pelt. He tried to not sound sarcastic. "Does it sound like that, Luckystrike?" Gracefire snapped. "Speaking of Luckystrike--" Azuremoon said, about to continue on, but being interrupted by Luckystrike himself. "Oh yeah, tattletale'n on me, huh, Boar''moon?" Luckystrike snapped in a rude demeanor. "Let me do it. My name's Luckystrike, and I'm the son of the deputy Bluepelt in ForceClan. Now, what do you want?" "She, Bluepool, is our mentor, Luckystrike," Azuremoon said. "Our ''what?" Luckystrike snapped. "Things are for sure getting weird these days." "Don't mind his rude behavior," Azuremoon whispered to Bluepool. "He's always been like that since a tragedy that happened some months ago, in which he lost his older brother, Steelheart." Luckystrike looked like he was about to attack Azuremoon, but he didn't. "You boar!" he shouted angrily. Azuremoon ignored him. Among to the side, a she-cat and a tom looked like they were fighting, while the tom was doing his best to keep it cool. The she-cat had light yellow-blonde fur with a white pelt, while the tom had more dark ginger fur with a black pelt; the dark ginger fur looking like dark autumn leaves. "Forestruler, get away!" said the she-cat. "Pegasusflight, nothing to be worried about," Forestruler said. "You know, you do have a pegasus-like flight. So magestic." "Get away." Pegasusflight was being serious. "That's Forestruler and Pegasusflight," Azuremoon said. "Forestruler is the she-cat chaser and is an absolute flirty cat. Pegasusflight despises all of that and is often angry at him." "Of course I am!" Pegasusflight shouted, overhearing. "Ooh, the mentor is a she-cat?" Forestruler said, interested. "Count me in! Best class!" "Well, now that you met everyone," Azuremoon said, forming a circle with the other LionClan members around Bluepool. "Welcome to LionClan." Chapter Three The first day was a day off and a day to technically get to know everyone around the Apprentice Academy. Now that Bluepool knew her students, that night she decided to rest in her personal quarters den. Her personal quarters den was designed for her, while the apprentices and warriors got their own dens as well as the mentors and staff. There were some warriors not from noble and/or scion families, so they got the worser dens than the others. Those from the scion and noble families got the best dens that the academy could offer. Bluepool laid down, ready to go to bed, when Scorchglow entered. "How do you think tomorrow will go?" Scorchglow asked. "I think good," Bluepool replied. "Everyone seems really nice and all." "I'm glad," Scorchglow said. "I'll always be here in your mind. A gift from StarClan. Just feel free to ask me whenever you need." In her dream, Bluepool nodded to Scorchglow. In reality, Bluepool then fell asleep, waiting for the next morning. The next morning was a sunny day. Bluepool woke up straight when the sun rose to prepare for her work. She got her supplies she needed for the day and headed to the LionClan den. Wip. What should the second route I write be? Crimson Flower (more about Crimsonflower, the EagleClan, and SpiritClan) Verdant Wind (more about Verdantwind, the DeerClan, and UnionClan) Silver Snow (more about Silverstar, the leader of PiousClan who prefers to go by her warrior name Silversnow, definitely about PiousClan) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Inspired by Fiction